1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of stretching and more particularly to the stretching technique known as active isolated stretching.
2. Description of Prior Art
Active isolated stretching is a relatively new stretching technique which until recently has been practiced only by physical therapists and sports coaches. A broader awareness and acceptance of this stretching technique and its benefits has grown tremendously over the last two years. Recent articles in sport magazines which feature active isolated stretching have contributed to this awareness. As a result active isolated stretching is being practiced more commonly in health clubs, sports programs, and at home. Articles discussing the benefits of this new stretching technique have been featured in American Health magazine (September 1994), Runner's World magazine (February 1994), and Women's Sports & Fitness magazine (August 1994). When compared to conventional stretching techniques active isolated stretching provides the user with greater flexibility, a reduction in sports related injuries and allows the body to move more efficiently. The scope of this invention discloses a device designed specifically to address the needs of this new stretching technique.
One of the main elements of active isolated stretching involves isolating and stretching specific muscles by contracting muscles opposite to the identified muscles being lengthened or stretched. The contracting muscles move the opposite muscle group into a stretched or lengthened position. The muscle group is then held in the stretched position for a period of 1-2 seconds and then released.
To enhance the results of active isolated stretching technique the use of a rope around the users foot, feet, hands and lower leg area can be employed to assist the muscles being stretched. When the muscles are stretched by contracting opposing muscles to move them into a stretched position a rope is placed on the users foot, feet, hand, or lower leg area which is then pulled by the user to further move and stretch the targeted muscles to the point of light irritation for 1-2 seconds. All muscles have an inherent stretch reflex response which is activated when a muscle is held in a stretched position for more than 2-3 seconds. This is the body's natural defense of preventing stretching injuries. When this stretch reflex response is activated the stretched muscle is sent a signal to contract which can cause muscle soreness or muscle tissue tearing. For conventional stretching techniques such as static stretching the muscles are held for 30 to 60 seconds which can came muscle injury.
When the use of a rope is employed to assist in active isolated stretching, the rope is placed around the base of the foot, feet or lower leg region and is pulled by the user's hands to perform a variety of stretches. Each muscle area or group being stretched usually involves 2 sets each comprising 8-12 repetitions.
One of the main problems in using a plain unmodified single length of rope for active isolated stretching is a general tendency for the rope to roll out of position or completely off the body when pressure is applied. When this occurs the stretch must be interrupted to reposition the rope. The other major difficulties with a plain rope is that the pressure of the rope on the base of the foot causes the user to experience discomfort and pain in area of contact on the body during the stretch. For some stretches the rope is placed around the base of the foot and wrapped around the lower part of the leg. When the user tries to wrap the rope around the leg there is a tendency for the rope to slide around or off the base of the foot due to the ropes round smooth surface. In addition the user will experience discomfort where the rope is contacting the skin under pressure when pulled by the user.
In view of the above deficiencies, the object of the invention is to provide a stretching device for assisting in active isolated stretching where said stretching device can be easily positioned, is comfortable to use, remains in the desired position during the stretch, and remains in stable contact against the users skin when pulled against the foot, feet or lower leg area.
There are many types of stretching aids which have been designed for various forms of stretching but they do not properly address the specific needs of the user practicing active isolated stretching. A single rope can be used but is not practical because of the movements of the rope during use and the pain it causes during use when pressure is applied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,679 (1993) Olsen describes a device for moving or repositioning a leg that has been immobilized by injury. The design of the Olsen device is made up of a single length of firm tubing which does not stretch or compress. Olsen states that the tubing used in the invention has enough rigidity to support its own weight so it can be lifted as a complete unit. The Olsen invention would not be practical for active isolated stretching because it could not be properly positioned and wrapped around the users lower leg area which is required for some of the stretches due to its rigid properties. Furthermore the Olsen invention would be far to costly to manufacture as it requires an inner and outer tube construction with a non slip material glued or wrapped around the outside of the foot tube. Due to the forces applied to the footbed device for active isolated stretching the glued or wrapped non slip material in the Olsen invention would encounter durability problems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,378 (1987) Hait discloses an exercise device that uses a padded sleeve made from an inner plastic or rubber material which is covered or encircled by a cylindrical fabric cover. This padded sleeve would not be suitable for the active isolated stretching footbed material because it would not posses the mechanical properties for it to flex and compress to provide comfort to the users contact skin area. The padded comfort for the Hair invention is achieved by a separate fabric cover which represents a costly and impractical way of manufacturing. Furthermore due to the pressures applied to the footbed material in active isolated stretching the separate fabric cover would not be durable enough over time.
The two methods of securing a rope end to the inside of a handle work well for the diameter or gauge of rope used for a jump rope as disclosed in the two sighted patents below but would be unsuitable for larger diameter cords or ropes of 1/2" to 1" is the practical size for the stretching rope as disclosed in this invention. Tying a knot in a rope of 1/2" to 1" in diameter would necessitate the use of a large handle or cap to house the tied rope end. This would make the ends of the stretch rope very large and out of proportion to the rest of the rope. The use of a crimp end for 1/2" to 1" diameter rope has been explored for this stretch rope application. The cost of a large crimp, assembly procedure and overall look make the use of such a device impractical for the manufacture of this invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,125 (1981) Hinds discloses a cord or rope end which is placed through a jump rope handle end. The said cord is tied into a knot to prevent the cord from pulling through the handle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,002 (1986) Jardine discloses a rope end which is placed through a jump rope handle end. A metal sleeve is then crimped on the end of the rope to prevent it from pulling through the handle.
The use of handles on the rope ends in this stretching rope invention is not generally required for most of the stretches as the user mainly grips the stretching device along various areas of the rope. However, another object of this invention is to provide a means to permanently attach handles and or end caps to the ends of the stretching rope to give the final product a finished cosmetic look and firm grip area when needed.